Lion's Pride PT
by Aninha Cristal
Summary: "Quando Lucy fica grávida de Loke,Fairy Tail deve protegê-la das leis severas do Mundo dos Espíritos Estelares e inimigos que querem seu bebê meio-espírito.O Leão luta por seu amor,sua criança,sua guilda...seu ORGULHO!"Tradução da fic Lion's Pride by:Rhov
1. Regras Quebradas

"_Estou impelido, não para chiar como um grato e apologético rato, mas rugir como um leão por orgulho em minha profissão." - __John Steinbeck_

* * *

><p><strong>Lion's Pride<strong>

uma fanfic de Fairy Tail

por Rhov (Wild Rhov)

Capitulo 1

**Regras Quebradas**

Era 10 de agosto, e uma onde de calor atingia a Cidade de Magnólia arduamente. No salão da guilda Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia apreciava uma um suco exótico gelado. A luta glacial de Gray com Natsu estava agradável também, embora ela desejasse que o dragon slayer de fogo parasse de "esquentar as coisas".

"Então," Mirajane começou com um doce sorriso tolo. "Como estão você e o Loke?"

Lucy suspirou e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Por que... por que as pessoas sempre perguntam isso?"

A garçonete deu um riso inocentemente. "Porque vocês são tão fofos juntos. Você é uma Maga dos Espíritos Celestiais, ele é um Espírito Celestial do Zodíaco..." Ela agitou suas mãos como uma balança, como se os dois se equilibrassem no estilo yin-yang.

"Precisamente," Lucy resmungou. "Relacionamentos entre Espíritos Celestiais e seus donos são proibidos. O relacionamento entre nós dois deve permanecer profissional."

"Deve?" Com um brilho nos seus olhos, Mira inclinou-se sobre o balcão do bar. "Você parece decepcionada."

"Ridículo! O Loke é... um grosso!" Lucy fez uma careta. "Ele é um playboy. Além disso, é imortal. você pode imaginar quantas mulheres ele já teve ao longo dos tempos?"

"Mais experiência em como realmente agradar uma mulher."

Ela ignorou que a doce Mirajane diria algo como aquilo mesmo. "Mesmo se ele não fosse um Espírito Celestial, eu estaria muito preocupada com doenças. Além disso, mesmo que eu tivesse o menor interesse, eu seria só mais uma conquista feminina."

"Mas o Loke gosssssta de você," Mira fez um beicinho. "Eu gosto especialmente quanto ele te chama de 'Mestra'. você já percebeu quão furioso o Gray fica quando ele te chama assim? Coloque uma coleira e guie aquele gatinho e..."

"Já basta!" Lucy corou ao ouvir sua sugestão. Ela terminou sua bebida e passou o copo em seu pescoço para se refrescar, culpando o calor pelo rubor. "Eu não poderia me importar menos sobre o que o Gray pensa." Ela saiu brava, facilmente evitando Natsu, já que tinha sido jogado através da sala por Gajeel.

Mirajane observava-a, colocou a mão em seu queixo, e riu do que não foi dito. "Ela nunca disse que não se importava com o que o Loke pensa."

Quando Lucy chegou em casa, ela já cheirava nikujaga vindo da cozinha. Ela sorriu e sacudiu sua cabeça.

"E se Natsu aparecesse antes de mim?"

"Se eu o conheço, ele ainda está lutando com o Gajeel," disse um homem da cozinha.

Ela tirou seus sapatos na porta. "E se Erza viesse me visitar?"

"Ela está numa missão e ainda estará fora por mais dois dias."

"Gray aparece por conta própria também, você sabe... geralmente pelado."

Desta vez, ela ouviu uma pancada na cozinha. Lucy sorriu consigo mesma e sacudiu sua cabeça. Sério, por que ela era tão malvada com ele? Uma cabeça apareceu da cozinha e Loke olhou fixamente para ela. Cabelos ruivos, olhos verde escuro predatórios escondidos pela sombra, traços fortes como de uma fera nobre, mas tudo compensava por um avental de babados com um fofo gatinho sorrindo largamente na frente.

"Se aquele bastardo exibicionista ousasse aparecer na sua casa," rosnou Loke, "Eu vou alertá-lo para que mantenha suas mãos afastadas da minha mulher, espancá-lo tanto que ele vai esquecer que eu admiti algo, então deixá-lo pelado na frente da casa da Erza e deixá-la lidar com ele."

"Isso foi quase uma luta normal entre vocês dois, no final, isso é só maldade!"

Loke sorriu e encolheu os ombros indiferentemente. "Tenho que criar novas maneiras de ensiná-lo a não mexer com a minha mulher."

Lucy sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, mas sua face logo entristeceu, seus olhos abaixaram-se tristemente, e ela virou-se para seu quarto.

"Lucy?" Loke rapidamente desligou o forno e apressou-se atrás dela, deixando o avental fofo assim que saiu. "O que foi? Olha, se eu estou sendo possessivo de novo, eu não posso ajudar. Eu sou um leão, você sabe. Eu tenho meu orgulho. Você sabia que na selva, quando um leão macho assumi um orgulho, ele mata todos os outros machos assim não há competição? Eu acho que sou bem domesticado comparado a isso."

"Não é você," ela disse distraída. Ela tentou se afastar, não querendo arruinar uma boa noite juntos com seus problemas bobos, mas Loke a segurou pelos braços, deixando-a perceber que ele não iria desistir dela tão facilmente. "Mira mencionou você de novo. Não vai levar muito tempo até todos descubram sobre nós, e... e eu estou assustada," ela sussurrou. "Estou assustada, se eles descobrirem... se você tiver problemas... eu... eu não posso te perder."

Loke sorriu para ela. "Porque eu sou seu Espírito Estelar mais forte."

Ela propositalmente deu um tapa no peito dele. "Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero dizer!"

"Eu sei," ele sorriu, abraçando-a pelas costas. "E está bom. Nós não teremos problemas."

"O contrato entre Espíritos e seus donos diz especificamente..."

"Eu não me lembro de concordar com essa subcláusula," ele sorriu, escovando os cabelos de Lucy para longe de seu pescoço.

"Isto... é ilegal."

Ele suspirou e deu um passo para trás. "Tecnicamente, você está certa. Então seja honesta: você quer que a gente pare? Se você realmente quiser, eu desistirei."

"Não, você não vai," ela sorriu, conhecendo sua personalidade muito bem.

"Okay, eu voltarei a flertar constantemente, mas vou para casa depois que a batalha acabar. Em nenhum lugar as regras dizem que nós Espíritos não podemos nos apaixonar. Inferno, o Taurus não cala a boca sobre seu corpo, e até Sagitarius está namorando. Mesmo se isso se tornar nada mais que meros sentimentos não correspondidos... Eu odeio mencionar isso," ele suspirou, "mas Karen e eu..."

"Eu sei, você me contou," ela interrompeu, não querendo pensar em como aquela vilã traiu Loke e Aries... especialmente Loke que a amou.

Ele se aconchegou em sua nuca. "Desde que tenhamos cuidado, desde que você não... você sabe," ele corou. "Engravide."

"Por Deus, não! Isso é possível?" ela perguntou, inclinando-se em seus confortáveis braços. Ela virou-se e começou a acariciá-lo por detrás da orelha. "Eu não imaginava que Espíritos Celestiais pudessem ter filhos."

Seu carinho provocou um ronronar satisfeito do fundo de sua garganta. "Aconteceu uma vez. A criança cresceu para ser incrivelmente poderosa. você deve ter ouvido dele." Ele pausou assim que sua memória lembrou daquela época horrível. "Zeref!"

Lucy ficou surpresa com o nome. "Não é possível! Zeref era o filho de um Espírito Estelar?"

"Na época, os pais não podiam ser culpados. Nenhum humano havia engravidado de um Espírito Estelar. Não era pra ser possível. Depois do desastre, a regra foi criada: Espíritos Celestiais não poderiam transar com humanos do sexo oposto. Eu quebrei essa regra. Estou quebrando de novo. E continuarei quebrando porque... Eu te amo, Lucy," ele suspirou, agarrando-a para perto de si. "Você fisgou meus olhos na primeira vez que te vi. Quando você pôs sua vida em risco por mim, isso só confirmou. Karen..." ele suspirou profundamente. "Ela era poderosa, me apaixonei por aquela força, mesmo que depois eu a odiasse. Mas você... você é ainda mais poderosa do que ela era, mesmo que não ache que é. E mais, você é gentil, cuidadosa." ele roçou seu queixo em sua cabeça, ronronando alto. "você cuida de nós, Espíritos Celestiais como pessoas de verdade. Até o Plue é mais que um simples bichinho de estimação pra você. Lucy," ele sussurrou, "Eu te amo como nunca amei outra pessoa – mulher, homem, ou Espírito – por toda minha existência."

Ela tinha ouvido aquelas palavras antes, o primeiro dia que ele a cortejou, mas isso sempre desfazia suas inibições. Ela temia que Loke pudesse ter problemas, mas ela não podia negar seus próprios sentimentos. Apesar de rejeitar os pensamentos de todos, tratar ele friamente na frente dos outros, mentir sobre sua pura relação profissional, até mesmo mentir para Mirajane, Erza e Levy, suas três amigas mais próximas, ela não podia dizer não para ele.

"Mestra," ele ronronou, roçando seu queixo contra ela.

Ouvindo-o chamá-la desse jeito provou-lhe um arrepio por todo seu corpo. "Sabe, a Mira disse uma coisa hoje."

Ele lambeu seu pescoço e começou a desabotoar sua blusa. "O que agora?"

"Ela disse que eu deveria botar uma coleira em você."

Ele deu um pequeno riso com a idéia. "Mira é uma pervertida. E coleiras são para gatinhos. Eu sou um leão selvagem! A menos que," ele adicionou com um sorriso feroz, "você gostasse de me ver com uma coleira. Miau" ele disse lascivamente.

Lucy sorriu com a idéia e derreteu-se em seus braços. Loke gentilmente encostou suas costas na cama e começou a "preparar" cada centímetro de seu corpo.

* * *

><p>De volta ao salão da guilda, Lisanna deixou sua conversa com Alzack e Bisca e foi ao bar conversar com sua irmã.<p>

"Ei Mira-nee, eu tenho uma pergunta um tanto constrangedora."

Mirajane entregou outra bebida a Elfman. "Estão na gaveta de cima, embaixo das meias, caixa rosa, para seu prazer."

"O-o que?" Lisanna arfou, atordoada pelo o que a irmã dissera. Como ela podia dizer uma coisa daquelas e continuar com seu sorriso inocente?

Elfman bufou em sua caneca. "Natsu devia comprar suas próprias. Um homem de verdade tem certeza que está preparado para sua mulher. E o que você está fazendo com coisas como essa, nee-chan?" ele percebeu e agiu com sua proteção de irmão.

"Por Deus não!" Lisanna corou vivamente. "Natsu e eu... nós não..."

Juvia sentou orgulhosamente na mesa de cartas, assistindo Cana ver sua sorte amorosa. "Se Gray-sama e Juvia fizessem _aquilo_, Juvia pode se limpar e nunca ficar grávida. Gray-sama nunca precisaria se importar com coisas como essa. Juvia é um lubrificante natural também."

"Ok, ehh, e não é isso que quero dizer," Lisanna disse afobada.

Cana sorriu ao ver suas cartas. "A Rainha de Paus invertida: uma garota de cabelos claros entrará no caminho de sua relação."

Juvia virou sua cabeça e resmungou, "Rival amorosa."

Cana olhou para a próxima carta. "Os Amantes..."

"Ah, boa sorte!"

"Mas está invertida: frustração no amor. O Enforcado: mudanças virão, e é hora de deixar partir. Três de Espadas: uma relação acabada, tristeza, possivelmente um triângulo amoroso e alguém sairá machucado. A Estrela invertida: sonhos quebrados. O Oito de Copas: desapontamento no amor e hora de se afastar de um esforço inútil... uau, Juvia, você realmente não tem sorte no amor."

Ela se levantou, bateu o pé, e gritou, "Juvia não acredita em superstições sem sentido!" Então se afastou da mesa de Cana.

Lisanna ainda estava tentando esfriar suas bochechas. "Não, é a Lucy."

"Ah, eu posso te ajudar _nesse_ departamento, Cana sorriu sensualmente. "É chamado Double Trouble Missed-Her Fister*"

"Não _isso_ também," Lisanna estourou, quase perdendo seu controle. "Eu não estou nem... ehhh, não!"

Cana virou uma carta. "Vamos ver o que te espera. Eh? Seis de Copas? Um antigo amor vai reaparecer. Humm..." ela continuou virando as cartas, encarando-as intensivamente.

Lisanna estava ardentemente vermelha agora e contorcendo-se só de pensar no que aquelas pessoas estavam dizendo. "É sobre Lucy e Loke. Eles estão... eu digo... bem, eles estão ou não estão?"

Gray chegou por detrás deles. "Eles estão ou não estão o que?" ele encarou ameaçadoramente.

Lisanna conhecia aquele olhar, mas ela não podia fazer nada, a não ser relembrar de como o Gray de Edollas caia de amores pela Juvia. Imaginar ele e Lucy juntos era bizarro! Claro, Edo-Gray também usava cinco casacos no verão, enquanto esse Gray...

"Onde estão suas roupas?" Mirajane suspirou com um sorriso repreensivo.

Gray olhou para baixo. "Droga, eu fiz de novo!" ele apressou-se para descobrir onde havia se despido.

Mirajane aproveitou sua ausência pra responder rapidamente. "Sobre Lucy, ela insiste que não há nada entre eles, mas Erza foi visitá-la semana passada e... ouviu por acaso algumas coisas."

Lisanna corou ao ouvir. "Mas isso poderia ser um problema. Lucy conhece contraceptivos mágicos, certo?"

Mirajane olhou preocupada e desanimou. "É raro até mesmo doutores saberem disso."

Elfman olhou suspeitosamente. "Como você sabe disso, nee-chan?"

Ela não o respondeu. "Eu tenho certeza que aqueles dois estão sendo cautelosos. Por que você está preocupada com a Lucy?"

"Bem," Lisanna se contorceu, "porque... você sabe, Espíritos Celestiais..."

* * *

><p><em>I want to fuck you like an animal.<em>  
><em>I want to feel you from the inside.<em>  
><em>I want to fuck you like an animal.<em>  
><em>My whole existence is flawed.<em>  
><em>You get me closer to God.<em>

_Through every forest, above the trees,_  
><em>Within my stomach, scraped off my knees,<em>  
><em>I drink the honey from inside your hive.<em>  
><em>You are the reason I stay alive.<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy suspirou assim que Loke penetrou-a. Seu quarto, já quente com o sol da tarde, estava infestado pelo aroma de velas de baunilha, lubrificante com gosto de morango, e sexo almiscarado. Ela estava apoiada em suas mãos e joelhos, e Loke agarrou seus quadris por trás como um animal. Ela ocasionalmente ouviu um profundo ronronado de seu peito assim que ele se esforçou para manter-se por mais tempo para ela.<p>

"Eles me chamam de leão," ele riu com os dentes cerrados "mas Deus, você é o verdadeiro animal aqui."

"Loke!" ela suspirou.

Ele agarrou seus peitos massivos conforme eles se esfregavam contra o lençol. O suor caia de seu rosto tenso e acabava nas costas arqueadas de Lucy. De repente, ele se inclinou sobre ela e mordeu sua nuca. Lucy chorou de dor. Então, Loke sugou aquele local e qualquer sinal de decência foi perdido. Ela não se importava mais se seus vizinhos batiam na parede para fazer silêncio. Ela soltou um grito arrepiante e caiu de bruços na cama.

Loke sentiu uma intensa vibração ao seu redor assim que Lucy agarrou seus lençóis e gemeu contra o colchão. Mais algumas estocadas foi tudo que conseguiu antes de perder o controle e a foder profundamente. Assim que o ecstasy chegou para ele, ele rugiu: um leão requerendo sua companheira. Então sua juba rebelde caiu, e seu corpo desabou sobre o dela.

Um minuto de arquejos. Lucy riu cansada, e Loke riu também, muito felizes pra sequer saber do que riam, muito apaixonados para se importar. Ele beijou onde tinha mordido forte o suficiente para deixar marcas de dente, e lentamente ele retirou.

"Como nós sempre acabamos nessa posição?" ela perguntou, rolando de volta para ver seu teto.

Ele desatentamente brincava com seus seios. "Eu sou um leão. Eu gosto desse jeito."

"Você está mordendo mais forte."

"É um instinto! Quando eles acasalam, o leão segura sua leoa pela nuca para ter certeza que ela não irá embora."

"Você vai furar minha pele um dia."

"Você me odiaria se eu fizesse?"

Ela murmurava como se tivesse que pensar no assunto. Claro que ela não iria! Ela até gostaria dessa grosseria.

"Você definitivamente não é tímida garotinha," ele sorriu preguiçoso. "Deixe-me mudar as coisas," ele disse, apontando para as camisinhas usadas. "Então eu deixarei você ter este gatinho do jeito que quiser. Talvez eu deixe você ficar em cima e me dar um belly rub*

"Ansioso por mais já?" ela sorriu. "Eu dificilmente consegui tomar fôlego depois das ultimas duas... não, três vezes. Você vai distender um músculo se continuar assim."

"Nós já fizemos três vezes?"

Ela checou os pacotes de camisinhas abertas estendidas sobre seu criado-mudo. "É, essa foi a terceira. Eu deveria comprar mais."

"Uau! Três vezes. Só isso?" ele fez um beicinho desapontado "Estou fora de prática."

"Só isso?" ela choramingou.

"Pequena Leonita," ele sorriu, usando o nome de estimação que ele deu para ela. "Tem outro fato sobre leões que você precisa entender." Ele deu uma longa lambida nela, desde sua garganta até seus peitos. "Um leão macho pode acasalar quarenta vezes por dia por quatro dias direto, esquecendo até mesmo da comida, tudo para fazer sua leoa feliz."

"Qu-quarenta vezes?" Lucy ficou de boca aberta. "Você está... você está brincando, certo?"

Seu olhar apavorado, uma mistura de terror com excitação, o agradava. "Não estou brincando. Mas esquecer da comida não me parece agradável. Que tal comermos o nikujaga que fiz de jantar, você vai a loja de especialidades e compra mais 'suprimentos' ... então nós vemos quanto tempo demora para nós fazermos aquelas outras trinta e sete vezes?

* * *

><p><strong>Um mês depois<strong>

Lucy andou vagarosamente pelo salão da Fairy tail. Seus pés arrastavam-se fracamente, e ninguém que se incomodasse em prestar atenção poderia ver que seu cabelo dourado estava um pouco mais fraco, sua face um pouco pálida, e seus olhos vermelhos por falta de dormir.

"Bastardo gelado!" ela ouviu, seguido por um rugido de dragão. Ela facilmente lançou uma taça e evitou uma mesa voadora meio congelada, meio pegando fogo.

"Idiota! Quase acertou a Lucy," Gray gritou. Ele foi em direção a Natsu duas vezes mais feroz para lhe ensinar uma lição.

Lucy foi até o bar e bateu levemente na mesa para chamar a atenção de Mirajane.

"Ah, Lucy! Você está meio sumida."

"Eu fui a... um tempo de treino," ela disse, corando ligeiramente. "Eu voltei pra casa há uma semana, mas estava um pouco doente desde então."

"Oh, isto é terrível! O que posso fazer por você? Eu tenho um pouco de chá de gengibre."

"Na verdade isso parece perfeito, mas primeiro eu preciso falar com o Mestre."

Mirajane achou isso estranho, uma maga doente querendo falar com o mestre da guilda. Então novamente, se ela precisasse tirar mais um tempo de folga... "Eu vou falar com ele por você. Licenças por doença não são algo muito grande por aqui. Por que, uma vez que Alzack pegou um vírus da selva e..."

"Não, eu preciso falar com ele," ela insistiu. Ela de repente colocou sua mão sobre sua garganta e parecia que ela ia vomitar.

"Claro, claro," Mirajane disse, esperando acalmá-la. "Ele acabou de ir a enfermaria para tomar seus medicamentos. Parece que Natsu foi a uma missão sem você na semana passada e destruiu uma vila da montanha." Ela riu silenciosamente como se tal injustificada destruição fosse meramente uma coisa sem importância de deixar o Mestre Makarov chateado.

Lucy murmurou agradecida e andou em direção a enfermaria, recusando a oferta de Cana de um concurso de beber. Era mais calmo nesta área da guilda, projetada para bloquear até mesmo da desordem da Fairy Tail então magos machucados poderiam descansar. Makarov tinha acabado de tomar um copo de água e estava molhando seus lábios.

"Ah, Lucy-chan. O que posso fazer por você? Não está doente, certo?"

"Algo como isso," ela suspirou, mergulhando em uma das camas da enfermaria. Ele olhou um pouco preocupado por uma de suas crianças. "Mentre, eu odeio te pedir isso depois de tudo que a guilda já fez por mim."

"Se está pensando em nos deixar, esqueça!" he disse, balançando sua mão. "Você é muito importante para esta guilda."

"Não," ela sorriu, genuinamente contente por ele se sentir assim. "Eu... posso precisar que a guilda me proteja de novo." Ela baixou o olhar, e Makarov fez um beicinho ao ver a amável loira com lágrimas nos olhos. "Mestre... eu estou grávida!"

* * *

><p><em>Cantinho da Rhov:<em>

_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Fairy Tail ou Nine Inch Nails. Esse disclaimer é aplicado a todos os capitulos e citações pré-capitulo durante toda esta fanfiction. Se os autores do referido objeto material contestarem contra meu uso, eu obedecerei deletando o material ofensivo do documento._

_Então, minha primeira fanfic FT! Boa declaração? Estou escrevendo isso no fim do Arco Classe-S, e parece que as coisas sobre Zeref estão começando a ser reveladas. Não tenho ideia se ele é só um humano que sucedeu por ser insanamente poderoso, ou algum semideus como o que eu expus. Isso explicaria algumas coisas... como porque ele está vivo. Oh, e Lucy não estava escutando Nine Inch Nails' "Closer," isso estava simplesmente grudado na minha cabeça enquanto escrevia aquela cena. Agora pode ficar grudada na de vocês! A linha "You are the reason I stay alive" é totalmente Loke. Também, não sou treinada em taro, então aquelas cartas podem estar erradas. Se você tem treinamento em tarô e pode me contar as cartas certas pra situação amorosa da Juvia, eu ficarei happy._

_"AYE!"_

_"Não você, Happy."_

* * *

><p>Então! Algumas anotações pessoais:<br>-Espero ter traduzido bem. As palavras com asteriscos são as que não conesgui traduzir :/ Se alguém souber, manda please?  
>-O Cantinho da Rhov é a nota final da autora original, fica ali na fic porque é muito longo pro AS.<br>-Link da fic original: .net/s/7254845/1/Lions_Pride  
>-Se eu classifiquei errado ou esqueci me avisem ta?<br>Bem, acho que é isso. Primeiro cap aqui e eu estou indo!  
>PS: A Rhov merece reviews?<p> 


	2. Criança do Leão

"_Pai! – para Deus, nós não podemos dar um nome mais santo." – William Wordsworth_

Capítulo 2

**Criança do Leão**

Por uma vez, o salão da guilda Fairy Tail estava quieto. Apenas sussurros ocasionais, movimento de cadeiras e canecas de cerveja, e desconfortáveis fungadas quebravam o silêncio, como copos se despedaçando.

"Já faz um tempo desde que aconteceu," Macao murmurou para Wakaba.

O fumante de cachimbos assentiu com seu cabelo alongado. "É por isso que não há muitas mulheres nesta guilda. Quando uma engravida, nove entre dez vezes elas se aposentam para criar as crianças."

Reedus parou de rascunhar a cena do bar onde todos estavam quietos. "Mas se a Lucy se aposentar, ela tem que desistir de suas chaves, oiu? Ela possui dez das doze Chaves Douradas. Ela nunca desistiria delas!"

"Se ela desistir delas," Macao percebeu, abaixando sua voz, "ela perderia... ele."

O _ele _era o homem nos rabiscos de Reedus, uma visão patética e rara na guilda, então o artista queria capturá-la para mostrar um lado diferente para seu normalmente divertido e amável grupo. Loke sentou no bar entre Gildarts e Lisanna, ambos o olhando com expressões de preocupação, enquanto Mirajane insistia para que ele bebesse algo relaxante. Os braços de Loke estavam dobrados sobre o balcão com seu queixo sobre eles, encarando sua frente sem expressão. De hora em hora, ele balançava sua cabeça tentando encaixar todas as peças.

"Nós... estávamos sendo cuidadosos. Toda vez. Toda maldita vez!" ele disse em angústia.

Lisanna deu uma batidinha em suas costas como um dono acaricia seu gato ao ir ao veterinário. "Os itens humanos usados para prevenir gravidez não funcionam com Espíritos Estelares porque... bem, látex não segura o elemento mágico. Eu estava perguntando para Mira-nee sobre contraceptivos mágicos. É a única maneira segura."

"Eu não sabia," Loke sussurrou vaziamente. "Eu não... ninguém podia saber. Isso não era suposto para ser possível! Ainda... da última vez também..."

Antes que pudesse dizer mais, a porta da guilda estilhaçou-se como um cubo de gelo quando cai. Uma lança branca brilhante cortou o ar, perdendo por pouco outros membros da guilda e perfurando o barril de cerveja de Cana enquanto ela estava no meio de sua bebida. A lança acertou o tórax de Loke com uma explosão de gelo e luzes douradas de energia espiritual. Lisanna arfou e se afastou. Gildarts saltou para trás.

"Gray, não aqui, não agora," ele alertou, parecendo totalmente sério.

Os olhos azul escuro de Gray pareciam chamas vivas, meio loucos de ciúmes, mas ainda com um brilho de terror, medo por uma amiga. Em vez de se retirar, ele virou sua mão levemente. Loke gritou quando a lança de gelo foi retorcida.

"Gray, não," Mirajane suplicou.

"Você seu... puto... bastardo," Gray gritou violentamente.

Macao usou suas chamas roxas e derreteu o gelo. Seu rosto ficou calmo, simpatizando com o jovem. "Suficiente," foi tudo que disse. Enquanto isso, Wendy apressou-se para curar Loke.

Gray adentrou. Por uma vez, ele estava totalmente vestido, provando que ele não estava em seu estado mental normal. Ele caminhou até Loke, esmagou seu ombro, e o sacudiu. Loke já estava pálido por causa do buraco em seu tórax, mas a magia de Wendy estava ajudando rápido.

"Você me escute, seu gato selvagem maldito," Gray ameaçou-o suavemente. "Para cada dor que ela sofra, eu vou impor em você dez vezes mais. Para cada lágrima que ela derrame devido a dor infernal que ela passe, tudo porque você não pode segurar suas calças, eu vou tirar três gotas do seu sangue. E se – Deus me livre – o pior acontecer, se ela morrer no parto, se ela morrer porque seu sêmen maldito é muito poderoso para o corpo frágil dela, se ela morrer por causa de alguma regra quebrada – uma regra que você sabia – então alguém me segure," ele sibilou, inclinando-se tão perto que seu nariz quase tocou no de Loke, "eu vou te perseguir em qualquer reino que você se arrastar, e torturarei você todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Setenta ou oitenta anos devem ser uma gotinha d'água para um espírito imortal como você, mas eu farei cada minuto disto um pesadelo que você nunca esquecerá, não importa quantas eras você viva."

"Você não precisa se preocupar," Loke suspirou miseravelmente. "Se a pior coisa possível acontecesse com a Lucy, eu seria responsável por sua morte. Isso vem com a sentença de banimento. Eu só duraria uns três anos neste mundo. Se você quiser me torturar durante esses três anos, você está livre para fazê-lo. Eu mereço isso." Ele baixou sua cabeça, e seus cabelos desarrumados caíram no seu rosto. "Eu mereço isso." ele repetiu fatalisticamente.

Gray afastou-se, tentando decidir se poderia realmente odiar um homem como este quando Loke já parecia atormentado pela situação.

"Onde ela está?" Natsu apareceu, pisando no gelo derretido da porta destruída. "Você!"

"Ele também não," Mirajane suspirou.

"Esses dois..." Gildarts fez cara feia, balançando sua cabeça.

Natsu continuou apontando enquanto andava até Loke. "Você!" ele repetiu quando chegou ao bar.

Seu punho recuou e ficou flamejante, iluminando a atmosfera sombria do salão. Wendy se afastou depressa com o grito de protesto porque ela acabara de curar Loke. Lisanna abriu sua boca para alertá-lo, mas Natsu congelou naquela posição. Loke nem sequer se esquivava. Seu óculos escuro já havia sido jogado quando Gray o atingiu, e a guilda inteira viu suas pálpebras rosadas devido as lágrimas que ele derramou de medo pela segurança de Lucy. Ele encarou-o pronto para receber o golpe de fogo, como se este pudesse tirar seu pecado.

"Você a ama?" Natsu berrou.

Loke piscou confuso. "Mais que qualquer coisa deste mundo ou do próximo mundo."

A face feroz de Natsu não se desmanchou. "Você ficará do lado dela?"

Loke permitiu soltar um sorriso, mas sua resposta não era menos que séria. "Eu não vou abandoná-la só porque isso aconteceu, Natsu. Eu nunca abandonarei ela ou nossa criança. Qualquer um que disser que não posso ficar do lado dela terá que lutar comigo e me matar."

A chama extinguiu-se e o punho de Natsu baixou. "É tudo que quero ouvir. Lucy é minha nakama. Se você pode fazê-la feliz, é tudo que quero. Então," ele deu um largo sorriso, "onde ela está? Eu quero ver o bebê."

"Idiota!" Gray resmungou, bravo porque Natsu reagiu a essa notícia mais maduramente... idiota rosado! "O bebê não estará aqui por nove meses."

"O queee? É muito tempo para ficar grávida."

"Sério, de que espécie você é?" Gray o encarou.

"Não serão nove meses," Porlyusica anunciou, andando para fora da área da enfermaria. "Humanos fedorentos," a anciã de cabelos róseos resmungou. "Você! Você cheira levemente menos," ela disse para Loke. "Você é o pai?"

"Eu... pa-... s-sim." Loke esboçou um sorriso pateta ao finalmente ser chamado daquela forma. Pai!

Porlyusica o olhou de cima a baixo inspecionando-o. "Espírito Celestial. Leo, certo? Um leão." Seus olhares carrancudos pioravam. "Agora faz sentido. Isso é problemático."

"O que há de errado? Lucy está bem?" Loke perguntou preocupado.

Porlyusica o encarou. "Senhorita Heartfilia solicitou um aborto."

"O que?" Loke arfou, sentindo seu coração cair.

"Nem pensar!" Gray também reclamou. Um minuto atrás, ele não se importaria, mas depois de ver a felicidade no rosto de Loke na expectativa de começar uma família, ele quase – apenas quase – quis apoiá-lo.

"Ela temeu que você tivesse problemas com o Mundo dos Espíritos, então era isso que ela queria. Depois de examiná-la, eu tive que informá-la que já era tarde demais."

"Tarde... demais?" Loke perguntou confuso. "Mas isso é impossível. Mesmo se tivesse acontecido na nossa primeira vez..."

"Eu estimo que ela engravidou há um mês atrás."

Loke só piscou. Natsu franziu sua face, não entendendo nada. Gray permaneceu hesitante.

"Mas," Mirajane disse suavemente, "um mês não é muito para um aborto."

Elfman olhou fixamente para ela. "Como você sabe disso, nee-chan?" Ela não respondeu.

"Para um humano, não. Um mês e o feto não é nada mais que um conjunto de células. Se ela fosse uma humana normal carregando um feto humano normal neste estágio de desenvolvimento, um médico ainda poderia realizar o procedimento. Entretanto, esta não é uma gravidez normal, ou eu não me incomodaria de vir aqui. Por ela... ou eu deveria dizer, por ele..." Um dedo apontava para Loke. "Esta gravidez é muito desafiante. Eu não posso acabá-la neste momento. Diga-me, Leo: você sabe algum fato sobre leões?"

Um rubor veio a suas bochechas. "Alguns." É claro, ele sabia todos os fatos pervertidos.

"Você sabia que o período de gestação de um leão é de apenas 110 dias?"

As mulheres da guilda ficaram boquiabertas. A maioria dos homens pareciam não fazer idéia.

"Lucy leva 110 dias para digestão?" Natsu perguntou confuso. "Ela deve ficar constipada."

"Gestação, não digestão, estúpido," Gray rosnou.

"Já que vocês humanos fedorentos são tão simplórios, deixem-me especificar," Porlyusica resmungou. "Gestação humana – o período entre os pais fazerem _a travessura_ até nascer um bebê que chora e se contorce – é de 280 dias, um pouco mais ou menos. Lucy Heartfilia está carregando o filho do Leão, crescendo no ritmo de um leão, 110 dias, mais que o dobro que um bebê humano normal leva para se desenvolver. Vocês têm uma maga treinada em cura?"

Wendy animou-se. "Oh, eu! Eu sei um pouco."

"Não seja modesta," Charle censurou-a. "Ela é a..."

"Sky Dragon, perfeito," Porlyusica interrompeu, deixando Charle irritada. "Eu estou deixando você para ela. Ela precisará de ajuda diária, especialmente quando o feto começar seu surto de crescimento. Seus hormônios irão se enfurecer duas vezes mais que o de uma mulher normal. Seu mal-estar matinal parece ser duplamente mau, também. Você, Leo, terá que lidar com isso. Agora, todos desta guilda estão avisados sobre a condição de Senhorita Heartfilia, mas é mal-aconselhado rumores se espalharem. Existem lendas sobre os filhos de Espíritos Celestiais. Pessoas provavelmente irão atrás dela. Já que ela não estará recebendo dinheiro de trabalhos e deve permanecer sob a proteção da guilda, Makarov declarou que ela irá se mudar para o dormitório feminino. Qual dos sacos fedidos é o Gray?"

"Eu," o mago do gelo respondeu em uma voz profunda.

"Você cheira pior sem suas roupas, garoto." Ele não percebeu quando retirou suas roupas. "Senhorita Heartfilia pediu para você levar as coisas dela ao dormitório feminino e dar a proprietária o último pagamento do aluguel."

"Eu ajudarei," Natsu se ofereceu.

"Aye!" Happy entrou na conversa.

Porlyusica o examinou. "Fire Dragon. Natsu?" Ele acenou com a cabeça entusiasmado. "Ela pediu para você NÃO levar as coisas dela. Ela as quer intactas."

"Hey!"

"Há!" Gray riu.

"Ela pode receber alguns visitantes, mas está fraca. Ela estará fraca durante todo este suplício. Eu sugiro que o Leão e a Sky Dragon vão primeiro." Com isso, Porlyusica se virou para ir.

"Hey, espere," Loke gritou. Ele agarrou seu ombro para parar sua partida apressada. Ela o encarou, e ele sentiu algo como ácido escaldar sua mão. "Quando o bebê nascer, ele crescerá num ritmo acelerado também? E... bem, leoas têm quatro óvulos em uma ovulação." Ele parou por ai, não sabendo se deveria ficar feliz com a possibilidade de muitos bebês ou ainda mais horrorizado com o que aquilo deveria significar para Lucy.

"Se ela fosse uma leoa, você poderia ter um grande problema. Por sorte dela, ela é uma mulher humana saudável com idade fértil, ovulando um simples ovo por mês. Ela está portando uma única criança, garoto, humano pelo que posso lhes dizer. Já por como ele se desenvolverá, não tenho idéia. Eu não estava por aqui quando o último híbrido Humano-Espírito nasceu. Você estava, Leo. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

Loke olhou de lado com uma sombra da dor do passado.

"Alguém pode procurar sobre isso. Não ligo. Eu só estou fazendo isso porque estou em dívida com Makarov, mas não abuse da sorte, Leão. E não me chamem de novo até ela entrar em trabalho de parto." Então a anciã eremita saiu.

Wendy foi até Loke e deu um puxão em sua manga. "Nós deveríamos ir ver a Lucy."

Loke deu um passo, tropeçou numa mesa, e caiu na cadeira mais próxima. Seus olhos encararam o imenso nada. Sacudindo suas emoções, sua mão chegou ao seu peito e apertou bem sobre seu coração.

"Loke!" Wendy chorou preocupada. "É seu ferimento? Waaaah, me desculpe, não sou realmente treinada para curar Espíritos Celestiais."

"Está... está tudo bem," ele disse a ela, afagando sua cabeça um pouco forte demais. Ela foi para trás com um beicinho e massageou onde ele a golpeou. "Vai... ficar... tudo bem," ele disse para ele mesmo. "Ficará... Lucy... ela..." Ele sentiu suas palavras saindo de controle. "Tudo bem... ela tem que ficar..."

"Claro que ela ficará!"

Loke olhou para cima apavorado, mas o grande, despreocupado sorriso de Natsu era contagiante. Outros pela guilda começaram a sorrir como ele para Loke também.

"Lucy tem você e eu, e até o bastardo de gelo."

"Cérebro de fogo," Gray devolveu.

"E mais, ela tem a guilda inteira," Natsu continuou.

"Está certo!" Levy gritou, e os outros concordaram.

Natsu sorriu no meio de todos. "Vê! Uma construção inteira de nakamas. Então sem preocupação! Lucy terá o bebê duas vezes mais rápido, mas ela é duas vezes mais forte que uma dama normal então isso não será problema para uma guerreira como ela. Então ela passará um tempinho cuidando dele, e antes que você perceba ela estará de volta fazendo trabalhos conosco. O bebê vai crescer forte e se juntará a guilda um dia. Eu o ensinarei como derreter gelo."

Grayo encarou. "Você deveria ensinar crianças a não brincar com fogo."

"Ele ficaria doente vagabundeando com um sangue-frio pervertido como você."

Assim que começaram outra briga, Wendy puxou Loke de novo. Desta vez ele ficou de pé, alto e purificado, repentinamente sentindo todo o apoio daqueles ao seu redor, amigos que sempre estariam lá pela Lucy... mesmo que ele tivesse que sofrer por seu crime.

Ele foi com a garotinha e sua gata branca até a enfermaria. Lucy estava sentada em uma cama com um lençol sobre suas pernas, rindo das histórias do passado que Makarov contava. Wendy apressou-se para checá-la, mas Loke ficou na porta, a observando com uma expressão totalmente nova.

_Eu a quero comigo para sempre. Eu quero estar ao seu lado até quando estiver velha e grisalha, e então quero zelar por ela em cada próxima encarnação, de agora até o fim dos tempos._

Lucy assegurou Wendy que ela não passava por nenhum desconforto, mas ela concordou em ela ser a parteira, mesmo que a garotinha nunca tivesse visto um bebê nascer. Então seus olhos atingiram um tom alaranjado, e ela sorriu para Loke. Ele adentrou lentamente, depositando cada pé mais perto dela, andando para longe daqueles medos que sentiu na guilda e para perto de onde seu coração se enchia de tranqüilidade.

"Então," Lucy encolheu os ombros timidamente. "Um garoto. Espero que esteja tudo bem para você."

Com olhos gentis, Loke levemente tocou seu queixo. "Você está dizendo coisas bobas de novo, Leonita. Um filho? Como isso não poderia me encher de orgulho!"

Ele abraçou Lucy e escondeu seu rosto no ombro da garota então ela não poderia vê-lo chorar de alegria. Makarov sabiamente puxou Wendy e falou para ela segui-lo até a biblioteca onde ela poderia procurar tudo que precisava saber sobre gravidezes. Ele deu uma última olhada no casal, e balançou sua cabeça. Um casal tão adorável! Era uma pena isso acontecer com eles.

Makarov estava colocando seu coração e alma em risco pela felicidade deles. Ele havia prometido a Lucy que a protegeria, mesmo se os Espíritos Celestiais viessem pessoalmente punir ela e Loke. De que serviria uma guilda que não pode nem proteger um dos seus quando estava mais fraca?

Ainda... uma pena.

* * *

><p><em>Cantinho da Rhov:<em>

_Obrigada por se juntarem a mim em mais um capitulo. Uma grande reverência àqueles que deixam comentários. Eu fiquei tão excitada com a recepção do primeiro capitulo que imediatamente comecei a trabalhar neste capitulo. 110 dias, e Lucy já passou por 30, então... só faltam 80 dias! Também, não é estranho ver Natsu reagir mais maduramente que Gray? Mas um está com ciúmes e o outro só quer o que fará seus amigos happy._

"_AYE! Mas eu já sou um amigo."_

"_Não você Happy. E sim, você é meu amigo."_

"_Aye, sir!" =^..^=_

* * *

><p>Vivaa! Segundo capitulo sem nenhum asterisco! TCHÁÁ!<br>Realmente meu coração se encheu de felicidade ao ver a reação do Natsu, quis chorar quase! Hahaha

Próximo capitulo! Godfathers and Good Fathers(Padrinhos e Bons Pais)! Não demorarei para que todos fiquem happy!  
>"AYE, SIR!"<p> 


	3. Godfathers and Good Fathers

"_É muito mais fácil se tornar um pai do que ser um." – Kent Nerburn_

Capítulo 3

**Godfathers and Good Fathers**

_Então Mama, isso foi o que aconteceu nesse ano fatídico. De repente eu ia me tornar uma mãe, algo que eu nunca tinha planejado e, francamente, me senti totalmente despreparada._

_Eu queria isso? Eu me pergunto mesmo agora, olhando para trás. Na hora, eu estava mais assustada, mesmo que tentasse rir. Eu acho que a idéia de dor me preocupava um pouco, mas eu imaginei que estive em tantas batalhas e sobrevivi, então empurrar um bebê para fora de mim não devia ser tão mau. Eu estava com medo do futuro. Eu temia quanto esse bebê mudaria minha vida, destruiria minha carreira, e temia ser uma mãe horrível, uma dessas jovens, inexperientes mães que você escuta que acabam como delinquentes sem valor com crianças._

_Parte de mim via isso como uma cortina pesada abaixando no Palco da Oportunidade. Meu papel na peça tinha acabado. A audiência de solteiros com os quais eu era livremente capaz de representar, flertar, e comer com os olhos sem culpa estava se afastando rápido. Eu logo me encontraria sozinha no palco escuro, escutando os aplausos silenciados da platéia falando "Bom show, Lucy, bom show," mas nunca um bis. Bis não eram uma opção nessa produção. Essas oportunidades estavam indo embora, e novamente eu seria uma pessoa normal, não uma atriz glamorosa, presa no mundo monótono dos bastidores da vida doméstica com meu amaranthine* coadjuvante Loke._

_Isso me deixou arrepiada. Eu queria Loke como meu verdadeiro e único? Eu queria ignorar aquela multidão de animados solteirões por esse Espírito Celestial dândi? Eu estava preparada para uma vida toda com ele? Eu envelheceria, nossa criança cresceria, mas Loke nunca iria mudar, nunca parecer mais velho. Ele sempre ia dividir seu tempo entre eu e o Mundo Espiritual. E isso me deixava depressiva. Mais ainda do que o fato de me sentir totalmente mal preparada para criar uma criança. Eu digo, hey, é de mim que estamos falando! Eu não posso nem cuidar de dois garotos crescidos como Natsu e Gray..._

_Como... Gray..._

* * *

><p>O novo lugar de Lucy em Fairy Hills – o dormitório feminino da Fairy Tail – era maior que sua casa na cidade. Era um quarto num canto longe da entrada, lhe dando poucos vizinhos para se incomodar. Ela percebeu que isso era bom, já que se ela e Loke quisessem algum "tempo sozinhos", era melhor que toda a população feminina de Fairy Tail não os ouvissem. Ruchio de má vontade deixou Loke viver lá também, só porque Erza insistiu que ele deveria ficar com Lucy.<p>

Lucy entrou em pânico sobre ter que pagar 100,000 Jewels por mês quando ela nem podia fazer missões, mas Erza a assegurou que isso era uma exceção. Makarov a queria a salvo, algum lugar próximo a outros magos e perto de Wendy no caso de ter complicações. Lucy sentiu-se aliviada até Erza lhe contar que seu aluguel seria posto numa conta, a qual ela poderia pagar depois no seu próprio ritmo sem interesses. Lucy tinha que agradecer Erza por conseguir para ela um acordo desse tipo, mas ela também se sentiu destruída por agora ter pelo menos 300,000 Jewels de débito, mais ainda, já que ela teria que viver na Fairy Hills depois do bebê nascer.

No decorrer daquela primeira semana, Loke nunca saiu de seu lado, ajudando a com a mudança, desempacotando caixas, ajudando-a até que não tinha mais idéias do que fazer a não ser escrever seu romance. Ela não tinha certeza de onde ele ia à noite – com certeza ele não ficaria no Mundo Humano tanto tempo – mas ele a mimava na cama até ela dormir, e ele sempre estava ocupado fazendo chá e panquecas quando ela despertava.

Chá e panquecas: as únicas coisas que ela podia reter de manhã. Isso logo se tornou um ritual: acordar, vomitar no balde do lado de sua cama, arrastar-se para o banheiro, vomitar de novo, banho, vestir-se, escovar seu cabelo, vomitar uma última vez, lavar-se, então sentar-se para tomar café da manhã com Loke. Pelo menos o chá de gengibre tinha mel suficiente para livrar-se do gosto de bile.

Neste dia, quando estavam limpando sua refeição, Loke foi até ela e colocou suas mãos sobre sua barriga. "Ou minha comida é muito boa ou o bebê realmente está se formando rápido," ele sorriu.

Ela queria bater nele por chamá-la de gorda. Quando ela virou com uma veia pulsando, viu um doce olhar em seus olhos. Mal havia uma saliência, somente o suficiente para fazer suas blusas apertadas ficarem desconfortáveis, ainda que ele olhasse para ela como se ela fosse a glória da feminilidade.

"Eu provavelmente ganharei estrias como uma bruxa velha," ela amuou.

"Com essa pele tão flexível?" ele ronronou, levando suas mãos até os braços dela. "Impossível!" Mas... isso é doloroso?"ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado. "Está crescendo muito rápido pra você? Porlyusica disse..."

"Eu estou bem," ela riu. "Wendy tem uma pomada, e ela me examina diariamente. É embaraçoso, sério," ela admitiu timidamente. "Todos estão me mimando."

Loke a puxou mais perto e afagou seu queixo. "Este é um tempo especial para você. Você está permitida de ser tratada como uma princesa dessa vez. Mas para mim," ele ronronou, inclinando-se até seus lábios roçarem sobre os dela enquanto suas mãos examinavam as colinas macias escondidas pela blusa dela, "você sempre será... minha mestra-a-a!" Ele tinha um vislumbre predatório nos olhos. Ela sentiu-se pequena perto de um olhar tão intenso, como um rato perante um leão. "Leonita," ele ronronou com um resmungo.

Sempre que ele a chamava assim, ela imediatamente se transformava do manso rato para um ser igual o Rei das Feras. Ela o agarrou, inclinou sua cabeça e deixou que ele viesse nela com sua súplica de beijos.

Loke gemia assim que provava o gosto duradouro de xarope de bordo. Sua língua continuou se aventurando dentro da boca dela, saboreando sua doçura. Suas mãos queriam agarrar seus peitos e possuí-los, mas ele havia lido que mulheres grávidas tornam-se mais sensíveis naquela área. Ele em vez disso levou seus polegares nas pontas, dando voltas e voltas, fazendo seus mamilos endurecerem e prensar contra o fino algodão.

"Loke," ela gemeu, já respirando dificilmente.

Ele olhou para sua face desfreadamente ruborizada. "Você quer ficar aqui dentro hoje?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça sem fôlego, então se rendeu a sua boca ansiosa.

Lucy gemia a medida que as mãos dele escorregavam por debaixo de sua blusa e agarrou seus peitos. Loke deixou sua boca e trilhou beijos abaixo de seu pescoço, então ele pode ouvir a luta da garota para manter-se quieta. Ela era tímida neste dormitório, com medo de fazer um barulho que os outros pudessem ouvir. Ele gostava de brincar com ela, tentando forçá-la a fazer um alto, inesperado grito, algo que a fizesse corar de constrangimento.

Ele moveu sua blusa mais para cima e deu em um de seus róseos mamilos uma longa e demorada lambida. Seus lábios se apertaram para abafar o grito. Ele lambeu o outro, mas assim que alcançou a ponta de sua língua, ele deu ao mamilo enrijecido uma pequena mordida, nada doloroso, apenas o suficiente para fazê-la gritar, então forçar sua boca a se fechar, gemendo tensamente para manter-se quieta. Ver sua luta o fez sorri sadicamente.

Seus hormônios fora de controle estavam enfurecidos. As lambidas de Loke pareciam mais intensas que o normal. Ela agarrou a fivela de seu cinto e puxou-o mais perto, forçando-o a parar sua torturosa brincadeira nos seus peitos sensíveis e retornar aos seus lábios. Ela moveu seus quadris contra ele até que o sentiu levantar. Ele deu um gemido suave devido a surpreendente insistência da garota. Ele a pressionou contra o balcão da cozinha, roçando-se contra ela com leves impulsos até ela arfar. Ela desceu e apalpou-o através da calça, conseguindo um gemido ainda mais alto de Loke. Ele sabia que tinha que ser gentil, mas droga, ele queria devastá-la!

Justo quando as coisas estavam quase selvagens, a porta abriu explosivamente e eles ouviram o inconfundível som metálico abafado da armadura de Erza. Lucy chiou, empurrou Loke pro lado, e puxou sua blusa para baixo. Ele afastou-se, corando de constrangimento enquanto ajustava sua calça.

"Eu vim trazendo presentes," Erza anunciou. Só então ela viu as roupas desarrumadas de Lucy e o aborrecimento de Loke. "Eu vim em má hora?"

Loke saiu para terminar de limpar a louça do café-da-manhã. "Você podia tentar bater a porta. E tire seus sapatos quando entrar!"

Erza arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o lado domesticado do Leão.

"Não ligue pra ele." Lucy pegou Erza pelo braço e a levou à sala de estar, deixando a limpeza para Loke.

Ela retirou um saco de presente brilhante amarrado com laços azul-bebê ondulados. "Um chocalho de bebê. Eu fui ensinada que um bebê que pode chacoalhar seu chocalho bem alto crescerá para se tornar um guerreiro e nunca ter medo. Eu testei todos os chocalhos na loja. Este era o mais alto."

"É... é mesmo?" Lucy queria rir com a imagem de Erza testando chocalhos de bebê. Ela provavelmente deveria ter pedido algum tipo de desculpas pra dono da loja traumatizado.

"Eu os chacoalhei bem mesmo," Erza insistiu seriamente. "Foi caro também."

"Um chocalho?" Lucy perguntou confusa. Ela abriu o pacote e tirou o pequeno brinquedo. Não parecia diferente de um chocalho normal.

"Sim, porque eu quebrei onze chocalhos os testando. Apesar de que eu não acho que eu deveria ter pago. Eles eram obviamente de qualidade inferior."

"Quão forte você os chacoalhou?" Lucy murmurou, dando um leve agito no chocalho.

"Eu devia te alertar sobre algo," Erza disse assim que se sentou. "Quando eu estava voltando de uma missão, eu ouvi por acaso uma conversa numa taverna. Eu não peguei muito, mas ouvi "criança do Mundo Espiritual" e "vontade de Zeref". Eu devo não ter pensado em nada, exceto enquanto estava comprando e percebi que Loke é do Mundo Espiritual. Isso poderia significar o seu bebê? E o que Zeref tem a ver com isso?"

Houve um barulho da cozinha. Lucy apressou-se e descobriu que Loke soltou algumas louças e estava sentado desajeitadamente na mesa. Sua cabeça pousou em sua mão, olhos pesados, bocada parcialmente aberta devido as arfadas, face pálida e suada.

"Loke! Você está bem? Você tem estado fora por um tempo. Talvez você devesse voltar ao Mundo Espiritual e descansar."

"Eles estão atrás de você," ele respirou em pavor. "Droga, eles já estão atrás de você. A guilda estava suposta a manter isso em segredo."

"É fofoca perfeita entre os membros da guilda," Erza os alertou. "É razoável que qualquer um pudesse ter ouvido sem querer. Nós deveríamos alertar o Mestre que isso já não é mais segredo. Você também precisa de roupas novas. Essa blusa parece dolorosa."

"É confortável," Lucy encolheu os ombros...

"Compras!" Erza decidiu firmemente. "Além do mais, não tenho idéia de como provar roupas de bebê. Você terá que me mostrar."

"Você nãos as prova. Você só compra o que é fofo," Lucy disse suspirando.

"Eu não sei o que é fofo para bebês. Eu admito, eu... eu não sei nada sobre bebês." A guerreira corou ao admitir tal fraqueza. "Eu sou uma mulher, você acharia que eu sei, mas não é exatamente algum instinto que você nasce com. É vergonhoso, não é?"

Lucy sentiu-se triste por quão embaraçada Erza parecia. "Nem pensar, nem pensar" Tudo bem, nós vamos ia às compras. Eu posso te mostrar um pouco, embora," ela riu, "eu não saiba muito também. Eu poderia caminhar. Meus pés incham se eu não me mantenho em movimento." Ela checou Loke de novo. "Seriamente," ela sussurrou para ele, "Eu não posso te ajudar se você é teimoso desse jeito. Vá embora e descanse. Eu vou te chamar a noite quando Wendy vier para o check-up." Ela deu um pequeno beijo em Loke, então saiu com Erza.

Loke ficou onde estava e escutou Lucy e Erza saírem do dormitório. O que ele estava esperando? Ele realmente achava que uma criança tão rara nunca seria descoberta? Ele pensou que poderia manter Lucy aprisionada por nove meses... não, apenas mais setenta dias. Setenta! Um pouco mais de dois meses e o bebê estaria ali. Parecia impossível.

O melhor que ele podia fazer agora era ficar do se lado e mantê-la a salvo. Pelo menos ela estava segura com Erza. Enquanto ela estava fora, havia muito para limpar. Ele lavou a louça, cortou os vegetais para a sopa, colocou-os para ferver lentamente, e começou a ordenar as caixas de Lucy.

"Essa mulher tem muitos livros," ele suspirou. Livros eram a pior coisa para mover. Tão pesados!

No meio da organização de outra estante de livros, a porta abriu. Loke ficou tenso e virou, pronto para um inimigo, até ver um cabelo rosa e um cachecol escamoso com um pequeno gato azul seguindo-o.

"Yo!" Natsu sorriu, levantando sua mão em saudação.

"Nenhum de vocês bate?" Loke disse suspirando, relaxando a tensão de seus ombros.

"Eu tinha que me esgueirar já que é o dormitório feminino."

"A Lucy está aqui?" Happy perguntou esperançosamente.

"Ela está fora comprando com a Erza," Loke resmungou.

"Hey, há algo que eu possa fazer?" Natsu perguntou excitado.

"Já que está aqui, Lucy quer que aquele sofá fique em frente a janela."

"Yosh!" Natsu gritou. Ele facilmente ergueu o sofá sozinho, embora ele tenha batido em uma lâmpada, a qual foi salva por pouco pelo rápido movimento de Happy. Natsu abaixou o sofá com força, então se sentou nele e esticou seus braços. "Mas eu quis dizer mais que isso. Posso ajudar com o bebê? Eu sei que as finanças da Lucy são sempre um problema, então eu quero comprar algo que vocês precisem."

Loke pensou sobre isso. "Honestamente, eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que precisaremos de um berço, berço de vime, roupas..."

"Berço!" Natsu berrou de entusiasmo. "Eu darei a ela um berço, o mais incrível que eu puder encontrar. Afinal de contas," ele sorriu abertamente, "Eu quero ser o padrinho."

"Hun? Padrinho?"

"É, padrinhos compram coisas legais para o bebê e vão a todas as festas de aniversário, e eles usam trajes legais e sentam por ai acariciando um gato. Eu já tenho o Happy então estou na metade do caminho já."

"Aye!"

"Eu seria um padrinho bem melhor que aquele bastardo do gelo. Gray nem sequer tem um gato, e ele nunca fica com suas roupas, muito menos uma roupa legal. Então é, um berço, um incrível."

Loke riu ao ver Natsu apressar-se com Harry correndo atrás dele. Ele estava contente em ver que Lucy tinha amigos tão leais, mesmo que eles fossem handful*. Ele segurou sua cabeça, soltou umas palavras tolas, e voltou a organizar os livros. Uma hora depois, com apenas algumas caixas vazias pelo seu esforço, ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Todos eles vem quando ela está fora," Loke suspirou. "Pelo menos este bate. Entre!"

A maçaneta virou lentamente, e Gray entrou. "Desculpe, eu tive que me esgueirar já que é o dormitório feminino. Lucy está em casa?"

"Ela está com Erza."

Ele encarou Loke rigidamente, então curvou sua cabeça de vergonha. "Sobre semana passada, desculpe-me por te atacar," ele murmurou. "Eu estava fora de mim."

"Está tudo bem," Loke sorriu, acenando.

"Eu fiz isto." Ele tirou suas mãos detrás de suas costas. Era um móvel de bebê com o que pareciam jóias coloridas. "É feito de um gelo especial que não é frio para ser tocado e não derreterá. Nenhuma das extremidades é afiada, então ele não se cortará." Ele parecia muito menos entusiasmado que Natsu e simplesmente deixou o móvel num caixote. "Eu só vim para dar isso à Lucy." Ele começou a se virar para a porta.

"Gray," Loke chamou, fazendo-o parar. "Você ama a Lucy muito, não é?"

Gray olhou de volta em choque, mas ele sank* levemente. "É óbvio, huh? Não importa mais. Ela escolheu quem quer. Eu respeitarei isso. Enquanto isso a fizer feliz, eu te aceitarei e continuarei a ser amigo dela." Ele começou a se virar de novo, mas parou com uma fúria em seu rosto. "Hey, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... quais são seus planos agora?"

Loke inclinou sua cabeça confuso.

"Você sabe, planos!" Gray corou ao ter que dizer mais claramente. "Como, você vai... você sabe, casar com ela?"

Loke parecia verdadeiramente atordoado. "Eu não sei, honestamente. Eu pensei sobre isso, Eu sou um cavalheiro, eu sinto que devia, mas... mas eu já quebrei as regras. Casar com ela deve botar mais culpa nela mesma. Eu não sei se é seguro pra ela estar atada a mim desse jeito."

Gray pensou sobre aquilo e viu a luta na face do Leão. "É realmente difícil pra você, não é?"

Ele virou-se e agarrou a maçaneta pra sair quando algo pesado caiu atrás dele. Gray olhou para trás e viu Loke caído no chão. Ele apressou-se e viu que o Espírito tinha se tornado muitos tons mais pálido.

"Oy, o que aconteceu? Espere, eu vou trazer a Wendy."

"Não!" Loke agarrou o pulso de Gray, e o mago de gelo olhou para baixo surpreso. Loke tinha os dentes rangidos, lutando para superar a imensa agonia. "Isso não é algo... algo que Wendy possa curar," ele sibilou, arfou com dificuldade. "Ela já tentou. Apenas... apenas me ajude a chegar ao sofá."

Gray colocou-o debaixo de seus braços, puxou-o para cima, então o levantou até as almofadas do sofá. Loke não tinha forças para se mover.

"É por ficar muito tempo no Mundo Humano?" ele perguntou enquanto ajustava um travesseiro para a cabeça suada de Loke.

"Eu não voltei ao Mundo Espiritual desde que descobri sobre a gravidez de Lucy. Só faz uma semana, mas já estou sentindo os efeitos. Levou-me três meses para eu criar uma tolerância da última vez."

Gray sentou sobre seus calcanhares ao seu lado. "Mas Loke," ele sussurrou preocupadamente, "em três meses, o bebê de Lucy estará aqui."

Loke olhou de lado. "Eu sei, eu serei um grande incômodo a ela."

"Droga, você será mesmo. Ela está grávida! Ela não pode gastar sua energia mimando você. Você precisa ser forte para ela."

"Eu sei," Loke berrou. "Eu sei disso, mas... mas não da pra fazer nada." Ele ficou tenso com mais dor, respirou com dificuldade até o fim disso, até finalmente poder relaxar um pouco. "Eu estou assustado, tudo bem? Os Espíritos não disseram nada ainda. Talvez eles não saibam. Se eu retornar, eles podem descobrir. Eu estou aterrorizado que se eu retornar mesmo que por um momento, eu não serei capaz de voltar para ela. Eu não posso ter essa chance. Já que vim com minha própria magia, ela deveria ser capaz de chamar outros Espíritos..."

"Não é o ponto," Gray gritou. "Ela precisa de você." Ele parou bruscamente e abalou-se com o que acabara de dizer. Loke também olhou em choque. "Ela... precisa de você, Loke," Gray admitiu em defesa. "Você é o que mais a protege."

"Aquarius é forte."

"Aquarius iria imprudentemente machucá-la também. Taurus também é muito grosseiro. Quem ela poderia chamar que também terá certeza de que ela não está ferida? Se ela nunca estiver em perigo, ela precisa de você para ser forte."

"O que eu deveria fazer?" Loke estourou. "Retornar ao Mundo Espiritual, ter minhas chances, talvez deixá-la para sempre, possivelmente colocá-la em mais problemas? Eu não estou ficando aqui só porque estou com medo da punição." Ele suspirou e olhou de lado. "Eu continuo me perguntando, o que o Rei dos Espíritos pode fazer com a Lucy e o bebê? Se ele me punir, eu aceitarei, mas e ela? E se ele tentar puni-la?"

"Natus e eu a protegeríamos," Gray respondeu imediatamente.

Loke riu ironicamente. "Contra o Rei dos Espíritos? Eu duvido que até Mestre Makarov poderia enfrentá-lo. Ele não é um oponente humano. Ele é um Espírito, imortal, e mais poderoso do que você possa compreender. Ele viu benevolência em Lucy da última vez, mas esta... esta é séria." Este bebê, não era suposto que acontecesse de novo. Se o que aconteceu da última vez acontecer de novo, isso colocará em risco o Mundo Espiritual tanto quanto o Humano."

"Última vez?" Gray perguntou confuso.

Os olhos de Loke obscureceram-se. "Zeref. Ele era um híbrido Humano-Espírito. Não era contra as regras naquela época, mas o Espírito que gerou a criança..." Loke pausou e segurou sua cabeça em outra onda de tortura. "Ele foi punido duramente e separado de seu amor. Ele não podia ir até ela, mesmo quando ela o chamava. Ela provavelmente pensou que o bastardo fugiu, a deixou porque era um covarde. Ela estava totalmente sozinha durante toda a gravidez e criou a criança sozinha. Ele não podia deixar o Mundo Espiritual. Ele nunca viu o bebê, não até Zeref se tornar... bem, o Zeref que todos conhecemos, o maligno mago das trevas. Então, a mãe morreu, eu nem sei como. O contrato entre ela e o Espírito foi quebrado. Um novo mago possuiu a chave, e o Espírito foi chamado para lutar contra o filho que ele havia gerado... o filho que ele viu uma única vez, o dia que ele ajudou a derrotá-lo!"

Gray viu uma tristeza sombria passar pelos olhos de Loke. Levou um tempo para continuar.

"Foram precisos todos os doze Espíritos do Zodíaco, numerosos Espíritos menores, os dragões, e mais um exército de magos de proporções épicas para pará-lo," Loke relatou. "Depois, a maioria dos Espíritos Celestiais concordaram que, se algo assim acontecesse novamente, era melhor..." Ele olhou para baixo tristemente. "... era melhor... para a criança... nem vir a existir," ele sussurrou miseravelmente. Ele olhou fixamente para Gray com determinação em seus olhos sombreados. "Eu não posso deixá-los pegá-la. Eu não posso deixar aquilo acontecer de novo. Lucy... ela está tão feliz com isso," ele sorriu com suas emoções misturadas. "Eu não quero que nada faça mal a ela ou ao bebê. É por isso que tenho ficado aqui fora, porque mesmo que isso me machuque, mesmo que isso me mate, eu não vou deixar Lucy sozinha assim. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, droga!"

Gray olhou para ele suspeitamente. "Loke... você..."

A porta da frente abriu. "Estamos em casa! Oh, oi Gray!" Lucy sorriu.

Loke sentou-se rápido, imediatamente sorrindo como se nada estivesse errado. "Bem-vinda de volta. Como foram as compras? Comprou algo fofo?"

"Mmm-hmm," Lucy acenou com a cabeça, mostrando quatro sacolas de várias lojas. "Já que eu ainda tenho um pouco de dinheiro do meu último trabalho, eu decidi comprar tudo que precisarei mais tarde, você sabe, quando eu virar uma abóbora. Novas calças e saias, blusas largas mesmo, camisolas, e um sutiã para mães amamentando, já que eu provavelmente precisarei disso também."

Erza entrou com ainda mais sacolas. "As camisolas são realmente fofas, Gray."

Ele corou e desviou o olhar. "Como se eu me importasse!"

Lucy viu o móvel colocado num caixote. "Gray, isso é para nós?"

Ele encolheu os ombros desleixadamente. "É, eu estava chateado então fiz isso."

"É lindo," Lucy admirou, segurando-o para ver as pedras brilhantes de gelo multicoloridas na luz do sol. "Parece que o bebê terá seu próprio lustre!"

"Não é muito," ele resmungou. "Há... há alguma coisa que vocês precisem? Um berço?"

"Natsu vai comprar o berço," Loke disse.

Erza sussurrou para si mesma. "Ele já está competindo pela posição de padrinho, eh?"

Gray olhou rapidamente. "O que? Competindo?" Ele pensou forte. "Um carrinho de bebê! Um bebê precisa de transporte, certo? Natsu nunca pensaria em algo assim. E um stroller*. E... e uma cadeira."

"Ele não precisará disso até sentar sozinho," Erza o informou.

"Um carrinho de bebê então. Então você e Loke podem ir passear pela cidade e empurrar o bebê por ai, mostrá-lo para outras mães, e vocês podem ir a restaurantes com o bebê, ou andar pelo rio como uma família."

Lucy estava chocada pelo quão entusiasmado ele parecia. "Gray, é realmente muito amável, pensar em nós assim."

Ele sentiu-se feliz por vê-la feliz. "É tudo que eu realmente quero, ver você sorrindo." Ele começou a sair, mas parou na porta e virou-se. "Loke," ele o chamou. "Eu acho que você vai ser realmente um bom pai. Não a deixe, tudo bem? É melhor você estar do lado dela, não importa o que."

Loke acenou com a cabeça firmemente. Ele andou até Lucy e beijou sua testa assim que ela começou a tagarelar sobre as coisas que viu na loja de bebês. Gray observou Loke um momento a mais. Como Lucy podia não perceber quão pálido ele estava? Ou ela viu, mas simplesmente evitou dizer algo que o preocupasse?

Erza observou Gray. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela deu a ele um silencioso aceno de aprovação. Ela sabia como Gray se sentia. Ela vira o anseio na cara dele quando eles iam a missões. Era por isso que ela frequentemente tentava deixar Lucy e Gray sentarem do lado um do outro no trem. Contudo Lucy escolheu. Erza sabia que aquilo devia ter destruído Gray – ela ouviu sobre o ataque que ele fez – então vê-lo agindo maduro, ajudando-os, até mesmo encorajando-os, estava tranqüilizando-a.

Gray balançou sua cabeça. Qual era o problema? Enquanto Lucy estava feliz, ele podia estar feliz. Além disso, as coisas ocultas que Loke disse sobre Zeref o preocuparam. Ele deixou o dormitório feminino e dirigiu-se a biblioteca da guilda.

* * *

><p>NA: No Cantinho da Rhov! Ahhh, mas calma! Tudo que foi explicado lá, será aqui também. Bem, existem diferentes formas de falar 'carrinho de bebê'. Quando traduzi carrinho de bebê, estava escrito pram carriage. Pram carriage é um carrinho de bebê simples, onde a criança fica olhando para os pais. Stroller também é um carrinho de bebê, mas neste o bebê fica olhando para a frente, para os outros, sem olhar para os pais. Se vocês googlarem será mais fácil de entender. Não dava pra colocar carrinho de bebê duas vezes, o Gray ia parecer um estúpido porque ia parecer que era EXATAMENTE a mesma coisa, então deixei em inglês mesmo.

Também não traduzi o título do capítulo porque perderia a graça. Mas a tradução é "Padrinhos e Bons Pais"

Ajudem-me em algo pessoal, o que é amaranthine? Eu encontrei como um tipo de planta, mas não encaixaria no contexto.

Bem, demorei porque estou traduzindo Ephemeral Sakura, Eternal Love que é um prelúdio pra esta fanfic. Logo postarei, já que não há necessidade de ler esta fanfic, ambas são autônomas e Lion's Pride foi escrita antes mesmo de Ephemeral Sakura, Eternal Love. Além disso, escrevi uma one-shot(que tem 2 capítulos(?)) HitsuKarin de Bleach. Para os interessados, entrem no meu perfil para o link.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! Bye bye!


End file.
